Saving the Justice League
by Lobke Grayson
Summary: Young Justice wasn't enough. The world is corrupt with more evil, more villains for the team to handle. A new team is brought in. Rising Justice is born. SYOC Story closed! ADOPTED BY DarkHyena
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my OC story. I hope you will like it. ItsGacyPuddin wrote this with me so big love for you :)  
****Disclaimer : I only own Frostbite**

* * *

Gotham City 01/01/13

Lobke sat in the Bat Cave, typing away on the keyboard while glancing up holographic screen every now and then. She was digging for info on the recent murders occurring in Gotham City. Who could the culprit be? The Joker and Harley Quinn were out of the question, the duo was currently behind bars in Arkham. Lobke held her head in her hands, stress eating up at her. Could the Penguin have returned for a surprise visit? She shook her head. That psycho wanted to be seen by the public, not the other way around. Lobke groaned before she felt a hand in her shoulder. She stiffened before turning around in her chair. Batman stood before her, his face never changing from its stone cold exterior.

"Bed," he said, his voice in its regular monotone. Lobke hoisted herself out of the metal chair, groaning once again before padding off to her room. She walked up the elongated stairs, nodding to Alfred once she saw him standing at the door with a silver tray of crumpets and others assorted pastries. She grabbed what look to be a cinnamon roll and marched off to her room, stressed and angry that she couldn't find out who the killer was. She took a big bite off her roll, glaring at Tim before opening her bedroom door and finding Aurora snooping through her dresser.

"What the heck, Aurora?" she yelled, steamed. Her hands clenched in fist and if smoke could come out of her ears it would.

"Sorry," Aurora, her sister, said softly, "I was looking for my blouse," she grinned mischievously, pulling a diary out from under her coat. Lobke eyes grew to saucers as she leaped for her sister, tackling her to the ground. Ice flew from her finger tips as she froze over Aurora's hand, making sure her diary would go untouched. Aurora laughed, shooting ice at Lobke's face, making her twin shiver at the cold. Lobke sighed, getting off of her sister and pointing at the door. She knew in the end neither would win. Aurora got up and dusted herself off.

"I'll give this back when my hand thaws out," she remarked, opening the door and leaving. Lobke slumped on her bed, rubbing her face. Her thoughts drifted back to the murders. She had to find whoever was doing this.

And fast.

* * *

Gotham City 01/02/13

Lobke woke up with a stretch. The tussle with her sister had left her tired and even though she had an expensive, European mattress she still felt sleep deprived. Looking out her window, Lobke saw it was snowing. In a rush of glee she raced downstairs to the kitchen, searching for Aurora.

She was seated next to Tim, both already eating their breakfast. Alfred waltzed in, his expression chipper. Seeing that Lobke was happy he asked, "Why so happy, Miss Lobke? You are normally not this cheerful, especially in the morning."  
Lobke pointed towards the window, its edges clotted with snow. Alfred have her half a smile, amused at the girl.

"So can I go out in the snow now?" Lobke asked, all to excited.  
"I don't know," Alfred said, shaking his head. "Master Bruce said he had a surprise for you."

Lobke forgot about eating breakfast and quickly ran to Bruce's office, Aurora following. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Bruce say, his voice muffled by the door.

"It's snowing," Lobke said, knowing Bruce would understand where she was going with this. 'Not today. We have important matters to take care of," Bruce said. "Like what?" Lobke all about yelled.

"Go get dressed. We leave in about half an hour." Bruce said. The two did as told in little amount of time. Going out toward the car, Lobke stuck her hands out, the snow fall lightly over head. She twirled, laughing to herself. Her good time was ruined when Aurora playfully shoved her, snapping the girl out of her trance. "Hey!" Lobke scolded, playfully pushing her sister back. The got into the car, only to see that Alfred was behind the wheel and Bruce nowhere to be seen.

"Where's he?" Aurora asked her butler, knowing he knew the dark knights whereabouts. Alfred faced the girls, "Master Bruce will meet us there. He had other matters to attended to," he said simply, starting the car. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, one located in the slums of Gotham. A burnt out neon sign read 'Benate's Inn'. In all their time spent around Gotham, the two had never seen before.

"This is the place were you two will be staying with your team," a cold, graveling voice that could only belong to Batman said. The caped crusader stepped out from the shadows, inviting the two girls in.

"Team, what team?" Aurora asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Allow me to explain. I have formed a new team. You will go on missions that I assign you with two others," he said then looked around the inn, "but as you see we are the first ones here so we'll have to wait on the others." The three waited in dead silence, and within a couple of minutes, a portal of some sort opened up. The Flash stepped out with a boy who had a mop of brown hair covering his steel grey eyes.

"Hey Bats, Songbird, Frostbite," Flash greeted in his normal gleeful tone. He pointed dramatically at the boy by his side, "This is Wrap Drive and as you can see he can make portals," Flash told the three, who looked him over cautiously.

Warp Drive wore a black leather suit with a white W along with a D on his chest and white utility belt.

"Hey B-man, ladies," he said winking at the twins, "You can call me Daniel," he said.

Lobke stepped up and put her hand out formally, "Frostbite and you can call me Frostbite." she said as cold as her heart.  
"Okay then. And who are you?" he asked Aurora, "My name's Songbird and I don't like you," she said glaring at Daniel. That was something typical for Aurora. She always said what was on her mind.

"Wow, I never met such nice girls in my whole entire life," Daniel said sarcastically, holding his heart. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until the last member arrived via zeta beams. He and Spectre walked towards the five. "David Carter or Sephirot," he said, looking as though this whole thing was a waste of his time. Lobke glanced at the boy. He looked to be 16 years old, he had shirt, closed cropped black hair and green eyes, and he was tall too. The mentors started to converse while Lobke watched every move her teammates made. The mentors turned to them.

"Your first assignment is to get to know each other. To be successful as a team, you must become familiar with one another. Tomorrow morning we will give you your first mission," Batman ordered then walked towards the zeta tubes, Flash and Spectre on his heels. The zetas flash white before Batman and Spectre left. Flash, the last to go, turned towards the group of kids, "Oh, and Danny," he said, his voice sounded as though it was drained of energy, "don't do anything stupid," he pleaded before leaving. Lobke, Aurora, and David starred at Daniel who only smiled, shaking his head, "Its like he doesn't know me at all."

"So what should we do?" asked Danny as he snooped around the inn. He picked up a pair of wadded up underpants and mock gagged.

"We could watch some movies" Lobke suggested, crouching down and examining the case of DVD's.

"Yeah that's a great idea! We can watch 'Twilight'!" Aurora suggested happily.

"No!" the boys yelled in union.

"Or not. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Lobke asked, just at her wits end.

"'Scream', it's a classic," David said. Of course there had to be someone who didn't agree to that and this time it was Aurora. "That's a gross movie, I want to watch a romantic one," Aurora said while she dreamt of Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattison.

"Not a chance. Frostbite you say something to her," Daniel whined, not into Aurora's mussy-gussy attitude.

"I think that we should go outside and have a snowball fight." Frostbite answered, so over watching on a movie.

"That's actually a great idea!" Aurora said whilst she was glaring at Danny and David.

"So let's go then shall we," Danny said as he opened a portal.  
"Finally we all agree to something," Frostbite breathed as she rolled her eyes. She stepped threw the portal the others following. She exited to a world of lush ice and wind. A thick layer of snow blanketed the landscape, trees were baron, and the faint whistle of wind could be heard by all.

"So two against two?" Lobke asked. Meanwhile there was already a plan forming in Frostbite's head.

"Girls vs. boys!" Aurora howled, pulling her sister to the other side if the snow covered field. Aurora smirked knowingly at her sister. "Deal," the boys said. Little did they know what they had gotten themselves into.

"On three!" Daniel yelled, already gathering up snowballs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Snowballs flew across the sky, landing either near or on the teens. Lobke and Aurora conjured up what seemed like hundreds of snowballs, and launched them at the boys. Daniel and David tried to duck and cover, but it was no use.

The snowballs hit them, soaking the two from head to toe.  
Danny groaned, "What the- How the-" he stammered, looking at his dripping wet clothing. The girls loaded up with more snowballs, ready to attack.

"Do you surrender?" Lobke asked, reeling a snowball back.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh!" Danny squealed, throwing his hands in the air. David only hung his head low, holding his hands up in defeat.

After the exhausting fight, they went back inside. "How could we get beat by girls?" Daniel asked David. Lobke walked up beside them, saying matter-o-factly, "First of all, nobody can beat girl power and secondly you guys didn't do a lot of research."

"No why? I didn't know research could help me win a snowball fight." Danny groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, normally it wouldn't, but if you are the Queens of the Winter, it most likely would've help your sorry **," Aurora explained.

"Oh, maybe it would have." David shrugged, making David sighed.

They all laughed.

Maybe this team wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Disclosed Location 01/02/13

Chaos snapped his fingers, creating a small black flame. He had grown bored of the ongoing conversation between his mentor, Klarion, and the blurred images of the Light. Trickster sat upon the stacks of cargo boxes, playing with her latest toy. Chaos rolled his eyes at his sisters antics. He then focused back on the Light's plans.

"This is the key to destroying the Justice League," one screen hissed, the darkened face rattling. Chaos fought the urge to roll his eyes yet again, the Light was always one for dramatics.

"If we can claim control of the League's minds, nothing can stop us. Nothing!" another female voiced yelled. This caught Chaos' attention.

"That's were you and your pupils come in, Klarion," a deeper voice said, "It's all up to you now, witch boy."

* * *

**So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think so please review.**

**Loretta Grayson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. So this is the second chapter, hope you all like it.  
ItsGacyPuddin helped writing this so I want to thank ItsGacyPuddin. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Frostbite**

* * *

Chapter 2

Benate's Inn 01/03/13

Everyone watched in awe and disgust as Daniel finished his thirtieth waffle. He looked up from his plate, a mess of crumbs and syrup covering his mouth. "What?" he said, "Creating portals all day gives me a very high metabolism," he spoke, food still in his mouth. He reached for the syrup, squirting it into his mouth before swallowing his food. Lobke, David, and Aurora pushed their plates forward, unable to eat after the scene they had just witnessed.

"Team report to the debriefing room in 5 minutes," the speakers ordered. They all glanced at each other before springing to their rooms, changing into their costumes. They all meet up in the what used to be the lobby, now converted into the debriefing room.

Snowbird couldn't stop walking around, examining all the items in the room. She rung the bell at the check in counter twice, stiffening a laugh. It made Frostbite agitated. She couldn't handle loud, obnoxious noise whilst in the middle of a serious task.

"Snowbird could you please stop that!" Frostbite yelled clearly annoyed.

"Sorry sis, I'm just so exited that we're going on our first mission. I can't wait!" Snowbird squealed. Her face then turned blank as Batman walked into the lobby and stood before them.

"Team, your first mission is to investigate the strange murders in Gotham. You are only there to observe and will only interfere when necessary," He ordered coldly, "You will go to this warehouse," he said, a blue, computerized map of General City appeared and pointed to a dot, the warehouse.

"Don't do anything to put your team in danger," he glared at David and Daniel.

"What? Why do you think we would do something stupid?" Daniel said, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, WD. Batman is always right," Frostbite said, smirking a bit. "Wow, thanks for the trust. I'll remember it," Daniel grumbled.

"Uh Batman, how are we suppose to get there?" Aurora asked, "walk?" David stepped forward, clearing his throat, "Allow me," he said, walking out of the hotel. The others followed and saw him staring up at the roof. They all looked to it and saw a giant aircraft, which looked to belong to the military.

"Dude, where'd you get that thing?" Daniel asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I know a guy," David shrugged, "now lets go, I'm ready to take down some baddies!"

* * *

General City 01/03/12

Klarion lead his trainees to a warehouse, in which, bombs, kobra venom, and narcotics filled it from top to bottom. Chaos smiled to himself, cracking his knuckles, "I like where this is going, Klar," he said, gazing at the stacks of pills. Klarion glared at his sidekick, "Shut it and butch up pyro! Those are not for you!" he hissed. Chaos rolled his eyes, the dark rings underneath becoming more pronounced. Trickster caught up with the two, "So... What are we going to do with all this?" she asked, looking around. Klarion smiled wickedly, his grin matching the Joker's.

"I'm glad you asked, Riddler!" he shouted, clapping his hands over his mouth. A purple and green clad man walked out of the darkness, another, smaller vision of him trailing behind. The two had been on heist with the Riddler before, but had never seen this boy before. He was tall and stalky, his hair a chestnut brown and his eyes green. He looked no older then the the two, obviously still in his teens.  
"What happen to the simply luscious henchwoman?" Klarion asked, eyeing the new meat. Riddler laughed sarcastically, "Those to attracted to much attention to themselves. They had to go," he said simply, "This is Charade," he introduced, though Charade didn't speak himself.

"And now for my first question: What are we doing with all this stuff?" Trickster pressed, losing her patience.

Riddler smiled, "The plan, the Light's plan, my dear. We have to set up all these around General and get the little heroes distracted," he explained, "Trickster, you will handle the bombs, Charade, you the narcotics, Chaos, the kobra venom. Plant them all around General then meet up with Trickster and set off the bombs," he then turned to Klarion, "We have a meeting," he said before walking away. Klarion followed behind him, "Don't mess this up!" he hissed, Teekl copying his action.

The three sidekicks looked at one another before grabbing their supplies and setting off.

* * *

On the Aircraft 01/03/13

The team sat in the plane, not one saying a word, all to nervous and excited to speak to one another. Daniel twiddled his fingers, David stared at the window, Lobke played with the hologram watch on her wrist, and Aurora made small snowflakes with her fingers. Lobke flicked off her watch, standing from her seat. "We need a plan," she said, "I mean really what are we going to do if they see us, just stand there like idiots?"

"We I could just open up a portal and we could get away," Warp Drive suggested, flicking open a portal with his hands then closing it. Frostbite thought for a moment, "We could, or we could fight them," she suggested, perking everyone's interest. Aurora stood up as well, "No, Frost! Batman said-"

"I don't care what he said! Think of if we beat them! Batman will be so proud," Frostbite gushed, making the others nod in agreement. "Then it's settled! We fight!" she concluded, sitting back down.

"Frosty, we're landing," David announced, as the aircraft lowered to the ground.

"Great, and btw don't call me Frosty," Lobke said heatedly to him. They stepped out of the plane, remembering to be silent. The four found a crate to hide behind, knowing it would act as cover for a short period of time.

"Okay, me and Frostbite will go scan the left perimeter and Snowbird and Sephirot the right," Warp Drive said, winking at Frostbite. She shuddered, "Fine, two Icee's on one team wouldn't be logical," she confessed, "Everyone have your comm. link on, to keep each other updated at all time," she said sternly, slinking away with him into the left perimeter. Aurora looked at Sephirot, giving him a small smile. "Better get going," she said, walking towards their area, Sephirot following.

"Warp Drive, Frostbite can you guys here me?" Snowbird asked.

"Loud and clear, Birdie," Wrap Drive answered.

"Stop with those stupid nicknames, Warp Doofus." Snowbird yelled angrily.

"Can you quit for a minute, we have to focus on the mission," Frostbite said in a rather motherly fashion.

"Sorry," they both said in sync.

Sephirot and Snowbird hid behind some crates, looking for a culprit. "See anything?" Snowbird asked him, only to have Sephirot shake his head no. The two staked out the area for a while longer, only to see nothing.

"Hey guys?" Snowbird asked through the link, "See anything yet?"

"Nope," replied Frostbite, who looked to Warp Drive who held binoculars to his face. She sighed, but her eyes grew wide as she heard footsteps. "Get down!" she whisper-yelled to Warp Drive, grabbing his costume and pulling the boy down. He let out a yelp before getting quiet.

Klarion's two sidekicks, Chaos and Trickster, came into the room, bombs and kobra venom getting towed in by some goons.

"We need to ship this stuff out," Chaos uttered, his voice hard. Trickster groaned, flicking her bi-colored dreads out of her face. "I don't wanna!" she whined, "I'd much rather mess with the funny little humans!" she laughed, poking her brother in the chest. He cringed, "We need to do this. The Light needs this distraction," he turned to the goons, waving his hand in the air.

Conventio in bombs virus coram me," he said, making the bombs and kobra venom turn into individual miniature boxes. Frostbite and Warp Drive's eyes went wide, "Found 'em," Frostbite whispered in the link, hoping the two wouldn't freak out.

"What! Are they doing anything?! Where are you?" Snowbird yelled, making Trickster and Chaos turn towards them. "Oooo new toys!" Trickster sang running up towards the two heroes. She grabbed a handful of Warp Drive's hair and yanked to up. He let out a yowl, trying to pull her hand off his skull. "This ones the portal jumper?" she asked her brother, who nodded in return.

"Desine creatione portals," she said before dragging him out from behind the crates. Chaos eyed Frostbite, "Will I have to do the same or would you prefer to walk?" he asked with dry humor. She growled, standing up and walking in the middle of the room. The goons stood stiffly, ready to attack. "Well," Chaos said, "This should be fun."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review  
To all the owners could you please send a PM to ItsGacyPuddin about more details of your OC? Thank you**

**Loretta Grayson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again. So chapter 3. But first I would like to thank all my reviewers and of course ItsGacyPuddin for helping me out. Next updated will probably be a bit later because I have school on Monday :s but anyway. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Frostbite**

* * *

Chapter 3

The mystery man sat at the top of the corporate building. His face, half covered by a hood, was chiselled in hate and self loathe. He grunted, kneeling down and gripping his stomach. Coated in crimson red, a bullet hole penetrated his side. He cringed, looking out towards the dark night. Whoever did this would pay. He jumped off the building then shot a grappling hook into another one, swinging threw Gotham.

* * *

General City 01/03/13

"Crap! Crap! Crap! We ruined it! Warp Drive and Frostbite are going to kill me!" Snowbird panicked. She paced around the warehouse, muttering under her breath.

"Calm down, you're not helping them by freaking out." Sephirot told her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She stopped pacing and looked up at him, her eyes slightly watering.

"That's my sister and my teammate out there, you know! How can you be so calm?" Snowbird whispered, looking back down. Stress was eating up at her and she couldn't take it much longer, they had to save them.

"They're my teammates too, and I'm just saying you really aren't helping them out by freaking. We need a plan and fast," He explained. Snowbird calmed down somewhat, but you could clearly see she was still worried.

"We could try to fight them," Snowbird suggested quietly, knowing it was not the best plan.

"Bad plan, what if we lose the fight then we're all doomed."

"Doomed?! What do you mean by that? That we can't save WD and Frostbite?" she asked fear overwhelming her.

"Of course we can save them but we need back up. We need Batman," David said, rubbing his head.

"No way! Batman is going to kill us all, throw us in the Lazarus Pit, and kill us again for disobeying his orders!"

"Will it be that bad and we have no other choice or else WD and Frostbite are doomed."

"Ok fine, but I've warned you Batman won't be happy," Snowbird said frowning.

"Believe me it's for the best," Sephirot answered, "I'll call. He won't be that mad if I call," Snowbird offered, switching her comm. link on a different channel. David nodded, examining the perimeter for any goons.

"Snowbird to Batman, do you read me," she said in her communicator.

"Yes, what's the problem, Snowbird?" he asked, like always getting straight to the point.

"Wrap Drive and Frostbite are in trouble. They are captured by two of Klarion's lackeys," she told, her voice urgent.

"I'm on my way," she heard him say before she heard static. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He's coming," she told David, who smiled lightly.

David and Aurora waited, both afraid and scared for their friends. Smoke filled the room and a dark hooded figure appeared. Batman. "Where are they?" he asked. "Some where on the left perimeter, I'm not sure," Snowbird panicked, shaking her head.

Meanwhile with Frostbite and Wrap Drive…

"This will be so much fun," Chaos said smirking.

"Which one do we play with first? Slushy or the Penguin?" Trickster asked, tapping her chin.

"The Ice Girl. I like her hair," Chaos mused, twirling a strand of her white hair.

"So Slushy we'll have a bit fun with you and then with your friend over there," Trickster said to Frostbite, pulling out a knife and grazing it around her face.

"Leave him alone!" Frostbite snapped.

"Don't be jealous, we'll first have some fun with you," Chaos whispered in her ear, creating a flame with his fingers.

Frostbite thought fast. "I have something fun for you too," Frostbite spoke while placing a freezing hand on Chaos and running towards the door. Chaos cringed holding his frostbit skin.

"I knew we forgot something." Trickster wailed, getting up off of Warp Drive and running after Frostbite.

"Stop Slushy, or I'll make your death even more painful!" Trickster yelled and as soon as she said it, Chaos uttered, "Liga illam!" Frostbite was suddenly tied up, on the ground.

"The little brat. She suffers for what she did," Chaos growled still shivering. He walked over to her, picking her up by her shirt collar. He slapped her across face, chuckling to himself. That would definitely leave a huge bruise. Frostbite didn't make a sound, though tears stung in the corner of her eyes. Chaos cast a spell, fire surrounding Frostbite. Frostbite whimpered, knowing the flames would soon kill her.

"This one's a hard nut to crack," Chaos said getting annoyed.

"Let me have some fun with her. I'm sure I can break her," Trickster smiled, strutting up to Chaos and Frostbite. "No, she's mine," Chaos said, making the flames larger. "Scream for me, Ice girl!" he whispered, hissing lowly. He loved seeing people suffer, especially heroes.

"But why let her have all the fun while there's someone else in here we can have fun with?" Chaos said devilish, "Wrap Drive it is, right?" he asked like he cared.

"Leave him alone!" Frostbite yelled trying to protect her teammate. "Oh so now you can speak?" Trickster asked while hitting Warp Drive with a crowbar. He screamed and Klarion's sidekicks laughed. "I like your scream," Trickster said, straddling him, slapping him in the face.

"Babe, I like it rough, but this is a little to rough for me!" he pleaded. They both went further with torturing both of them; slapping, kicking, punching.

Frostbite stayed silent aside from the occasional whimper or groan, not wanting to give them the satisfaction, but WD yelled all the air out of his lungs.

"Step away from the kids!" a deep voice commanded. At the doorway stood Batman, Snowbird and Sephirot behind him. Trickster and Chaos looked wide eyed at the dark knight. They knew they would not win.

"This isn't over. It's just the beginning," Chaos yelled, running with Trickster to the window. They both leaped out, fleeing.

Snowbird helped Frostbite up while Sephirot helped up Wrap Drive. "We'll discuss this at the cave but first you two need medical attention," Batman said in an angry tone. They helped their friends to the jet and left of to the inn.

* * *

**So did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Loretta Grayson**


	4. Adoption

Sorry I just don't have the motivation anymore to continue this story so if anyone wants to adopt this story just PM me. I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was an update. Sorry

Loretta Grayson


End file.
